Anniversary
by Your Power Is Limitless
Summary: Set one year after 'The Last Stand'. Korra and Asami celebrate their one year anniversary, taking on ideas from friends. (Two days late, I know. Explanation inside.)


**As all of you know, it has been a year since the best show on television (okay, one of the best but still) ended. Which means it has also been a year since Korra and Asami got together! So, to celebrate our favorite ship, I have written this one shot! I wanted to make a video, but my video editing career has been cut severely short.**

 **...**

There was something satisfying about waking up to hair in her face. That may sound weird, but it was true. Especially when she saw who that hair belonged to every morning.

Korra laid awake in her girlfriend's bed, an arm around her waist and legs tangled together. This is how she's been waking up for the past few months. Despite being shorter than her girlfriend, she didn't care so long as she continued to wake up with her every morning like this.

Korra turned her head slightly to the side and her eyes caught the calendar. December nineteenth called her name and she smiled to herself.

 _Has it really been a year?_ she thought, and her smile grew wider.

Last year, they'd traveled to the Spirit World. They stayed for weeks, Asami being too amazed to leave. Not that Korra cared. She wouldv'e stayed forever if it meant she got to see Asami's beautiful smile. She'd planned ahead, knowing the kind of affect the Spirit World could have when there was no malice tampering with it. Kind of like what happened four years ago with Unavaatu.

Time moved slower in the Spirit World, so when Korra and Asami returned to the mortal world the truth came that they'd been gone for three months. The relief on their friend's faces when they came home safe shifted to surprise when they each saw how their hands were intertwined.

 _"Do you think they'll be surprised?"_ _Asami asked before they'd left the Spirit World. They were still packing up their belongings._

 _"What do you mean?" Korra said, folding up the tent they shared._

 _"Do you think they'll be surprised about us?" Asami said. She looked to Korra, biting her lip. "I mean, we're still figuring this out ourselves."_

 _"Never thought I'd see you so nervous." Korra teased. She walked up to Asami and took her hand. "Surprised or not, confused or not, it's not gonna matter in the end." She gave her signature side smirk. "Do you like me?"_

 _Asami couldn't resist smiling back. She nodded. "Do you like me?"_

 _"I think that goes without question." Korra said. "Do you see now? We have nothing to worry about."_

 _"Yeah, declaring our likeness toward each other like little kids justifies everything." Asami laughed. "But what about Mako? I think he's going to take it the hardest."_

 _"He's a big boy." Korra said._

 _"But how often is it that a guy's two ex-girlfriends end up becoming girlfriends?" Asami said._

 _"Okay, I see your point." Korra said. "If it really scares you, we don't have to tell them right off. We can wait a while."_

 _"I'm a Sato, I don't get scared." Asami scoffed mockingly. She grinned._

 _"So me nearly dying didn't scare you? Not even a little?" Korra said._

 _"That was one time." Asami said._

 _"And when you thought that spirit canon blasted me to pieces? You weren't scared then?" Korra said, growing smug._

 _"It's completely different when it's someone's life on the line." Asami argued._

 _"Fair enough." Korra said._

 _She took Asami by her waist and pulled her closer, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Asami kissed her back, her arms going around her neck instinctively. They parted after a minute and Asami rested her forehead against Korra's, her eyes cast downward._

 _"I wish I knew what he would say." she said softly, and a tear slipped from her eyes._

 _Their time in the Spirit World had given her a chance to forget her father's death, but reality was setting in now that they had to go back. Korra brushed Asami's tear away with the pad of her thumb and smiled sadly._

 _"I'm sure he'd be proud of you."_

When it came to finally returning, they decided to go with sightly discreet. No obvious affection, at the very most they'd be holding hands. They would let everything play out from there.

And, as it turned out, they didn't have to worry about anything.

Bolin was the first to act, running up to them and picking them up in a big hug and gushing over how he knew something was up, much to Korra and Asami's embarrassment. Jinora approached them second with a knowing smile.

 _"I knew when I saw the change in your auras whenever you were together."_ she'd whispered.

Mako didn't take it as hard as they thought he would. In fact, he smiled.

 _"Comparing it to everything we've been through in the past, this is completely normal."_ he told them. _"I'm happy for you guys, really."_

And it followed down the line like that. Once the moments of surprise had passed, and Korra and Asami could finally have a moment alone, Korra told her, _"Nothing to worry about."_

Still, that was only speaking for their friends. They loved them regardless. The public eye... That was a different story.

Seeing that Korra was still treading on thin ice with the public after her disappearing act and Asami had a whole city to work on reconstructing, they kept it from the outside world for a while. Which meant no public displays of affection, no tale-telling dates. And they were fine with that for a while.

Of course, you can only keep a secret for so long.

 _"Asami, I think it's time we tell them." Korra said, visiting her girlfriend at her job one day._

 _Asami looked up from the blueprints she was working on. "Are you sure?"_

 _Korra nodded. "Yeah. I can't help but feel like a coward keeping this from the people we're meant to protect. We can't expect them to trust us if we're keeping certain things from them. And we can't keep this to ourselves forever anyway."_

 _"I guess you're right." Asami said. She crinkled her nose but smiled. "And it does kind of suck that we have to have most of our dates at home."_

 _"Exactly." Korra said, smiling, too._

 _"When do you think we should tell them?" Asami asked._

 _"This weekend?" Korra said. "That should give us enough time to come up with what we want to say."_

 _"Or chicken out." Asami joked._

 _"That's plan B." Korra said and laughed._

Asami scheduled a public announcement for Saturday at noon. Naturally, everyone was curious about what the CEO of Future Industries would have to say. She included that the Avatar would be accompanying her, which drew more people to City Hall. Asami started the announcement simple and friendly, discussing the progress of construction. Once it seemed that the crowd was immersed, she gestured for Korra come out. They stared at each other for a couple seconds before interlocking their hands.

And the cameras went wild.

Questions came at them from every direction, but Korra's quick thinking silenced them. She quieted everyone down and spoke to everyone in a calm manner.

 _"We realize this may come as a shock to many of you,"_ she began, _"but we want you to know that this doesn't change us as people, nor does it change our determination protect you. This is simply a chapter in our lives that we ourselves are studying and writing. I am still your Avatar, and Asami is still the CEO of Future Industries. We are still the same half of Team Avatar that we were three years ago. We hope that most of you understand and accept our decision those that don't learn to someday."_

It wasn't easy after that.

There were death threats, demands of action, Asami being ruled as a terrible CEO, and Korra a worthless Avatar. They took the insults in stride, continuing to work and do their best. Not many took kindly to them turning a deaf ear, but those that supported their love defended them. Bolin, Mako and Opal took turns accompanying them in public in case things got out of hand. Lin even ordered a few of her men to stand guard at the Industry's building and Asami's home.

It took a while for things to cool down. It wasn't until late summer that everything was quiet enough for them to lessen their defenses. And it was around the same time that Korra decided to move in with Asami. Surprisingly enough, that didn't raise any of the previous hostility. They'd only been living together for five months now, but it felt much longer to them.

Korra held herself up on her elbow, staring down at Asami with a smile on her face. She could honestly say that she'd never been happier since being with Asami. She was the only one who could understand how it felt to be so broken and lost, which made it easier for Korra to talk to her. She figured that's why she liked her so much. She was kind, caring, understanding, smart, beautiful, the list could go on.

Korra gently pulled back Asami's hair and kissed her cheek before turning over and slowly getting out of bed. She grabbed one of her t-shirts from a drawer and threw on before heading down to the kitchen. It wasn't often that Korra cooked, but today was a special day after all. She wanted Asami to wake up to breakfast. She silently prayed to Raava that she didn't burn the house down.

 _ **~a little later~**_

Asami hummed softly in her sleep, absentmindedly noticing the absence of an arm around her waist. She yawned and turned over oto her back, her hand seeking out the other side of the bed which had gotten cooler. It was then the scent of food greeted her nose and she smiled to herself as she sat up. She stretched and tossed her blankets aside, standing from the bed and putting on her house shoes. She left her room and went downstairs to the kitchen, finding Korra standing at the stove.

"Looks good." she complimented as she walked up behind the Avatar and placed her arms around her waist.

Korra sighed in relief as she moved the eggs around the pan. "Good, I thought I was burning them."

"Who said I was talking about the food?" Asami said and nuzzled Korra's neck, kissing her there.

"Asami," Korra scolded, shuddering when Asami kissed her again. "Come on, I really will burn them if you don't stop distracting me. I can barely cook as it is."

Asami chuckled and released Korra, going to the cabinet to get two plates. "May I ask what the occasion is?"

"Surely you're joking." Korra said.

"Of course I am." Asami said. She placed the plates on the table and returned to Korra, turning her head and kissing her deeply. "Happy anniversary, sweetie."

"Same to you." Korra said with a grin.

Korra turned off the stove and brought the pan the table, placing the eggs the two plates. Then she grabbed the bacon she made below and did the same. Asami grabbed two forks and they sat at the table. Asami took a bite first and smiled. "Not bad."

"You're just being nice." Korra said. She took a bite too and nodded. "Though I have to admit this is my best."

"See?" Asami said.

They laughed, only to be interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing. Asami sighed and went to the phone, answering it. "Sato Residence."

"Asami, glad I caught you!" Varrick said on the other side of the phone.

"Varrick, now's not-" Asami said.

"We have a bit of a problem." Varrick continued. "The new infrastructure for the President's Building has been sent back."

"What, why?" Asami said.

"What's wrong?" Korra whispered. Asami held up a finger.

"Raiko isn't happy with the designs." Varrick said.

"What are you talking about? I drew exactly what he asked!" Asami said.

"Apparently you didn't do it right." Varrick said. "Now, I hate being the bringer of bad news, but we could really use you here at the office right now."

Asami frowned. "Varrick, I can't. It's my anniversary today, and-"

"Ah, say no more." Varrick said. "I understand. I'm sure Zhu Li and I can figure something out. You and Korra enjoy your day."

"Thank you, Varrick." Asami said, and the smile returned to her face.

"Not a problem." Varrick said.

Varrick hung up and Asami turned to Korra, who had a concerned look on her face. "What's going on?"

"Raiko didn't like the new office designs." Asami said. "Varrick called and asked me to come in so I could fix them, but, y'know. Today isn't really the best time."

"While I'm happy about your decision, I think you should go in." Korra said. "What's a few hours compared to a whole day?"

"A few hours working instead of a complete day with my girlfriend." Asami said.

"I don't mind, really." Korra said, then smirked. "So long as you're not doing anything tonight."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Asami said with a laugh.

"Depends. Are you saying yes?" Korra asked.

"Such a dork." Asami said. "What will you do while I'm at work, though?"

"Guess you'll find out tonight." Korra said.

 ** _~Later, on Air Temple Island~_**

"You don't understand, Bo." Korra said as she watched the kids play. "I have no idea what to do."

"Korra, relax." Bolin said. He threw an arm around Korra's shoulders. "It's just Asami. She may be rich and elegant, but you know she's not a fan of big celebrations."

"Still." Korra said. "I can't even describe my feelings for her, how am I supposed to show them in an all out anniversary?" She looked at Bolin. "I love her, Bolin. I don't want to screw this up."

Bolin grinned. "Did I just hear the Avatar say the 'L' word and mean it?"

Korra shoved him playfully. "Shut up, I'm trying to be serious."

"Okay, okay. First, you just said you love her which means you know how to describe your feelings for her." Bolin said. "Now, have you said this to her face?"

"I...may have tried." Korra said.

"Korra!" Bolin exclaimed.

"What! She hasn't said it either!" Korra said.

"How have you been together, are living together, and haven't said you love each other?" Bolin said.

"It's not as easy as you think." Korra said. "I mean, the words are there and we feel it...but..."

"But you don't know how to say it." Bolin said.

"Basically." Korra said.

Bolin sighed and stood up, putting his hands on his hips and looking down at Korra. "Alright, get up."

"Where are we going?" Korra asked as she stood up.

"We are going to make your first anniversary one to remember." Bolin said with the widest smile on his face.

 _ **~Meanwhile~**_

Asami growled in frustration, doing all but crumpling up the blueprints and hurling the ball across the room. Of all times to say he'd changed his mind about the blueprints, Raiko had to choose today.

"Knock knock!" Varrick said as he entered her office. "How's it going?"

"Let's just say Raiko owes me a few hours." Asami answered.

"Look, Asami," Varrick said. "I understand that Korra didn't mind you coming in, but you shouldn't be wasting your anniversary in an office!"

"But this needs to be done." Asami sighed. "And the sooner I get it done, the sooner we can start and Raiko can shut his mouth. Besides," she smiled to herself. "I want Korra to have as much time as she needs to finish whatever she's planning for tonight."

"Ah, so she's planning something is she?" Varrick said, grinning. "Is that all she said? No hints or anything?"

"Nope, and I plan on keeping it that way." Asami said. "Knowing her, she probably ended up getting help from Bolin."

"Well, what about you?" Varrick asked.

"What do you mean?" Asami said and looked up at him.

"Don't you want to surprise her with something?" Varrick said.

"Well, of course, but-" Asami started, but Varrick cut her off.

"Okay, then let's brainstorm!" Varrick said. "Forget those blueprints, we're going to come up with a surprise for your girlfriend!"

"And what about Raiko?" Asami said.

"I'll deal with him, don't you worry." Varrick said. He grabbed a piece of sketch paper and a pencil. "Now, do you know how I surprised Zhu Li?"

"You purposed to her at the least expected time." Asami said.

"Exactly! Which means that Korra can't expect what you're going to do."

"Are you saying that I propose to her?" Asami said, and a light blush colored her cheeks. "I don't think we're quite ready for that-"

"Not ready to purpose? Alright, gotcha." Varrick said. "That doesn't mean you can't buy her a nice piece of jewelry. A necklace or something will do just fine, something special to both of you do that it's more meaningful."

"I think I know where you're going with this. I should design the necklace." Asami said.

"Precisely. Now, what's something that means a lot to both of you?" Varrick asked.

"Hmm. Let me see the pencil." Asami said. Varrick passed her the pencil and paper and she started sketching out a necklace design. It took her few minutes and a bit of erasing, but she had a rough drawing of the necklace.

"Impressive." Varrick praised. "Zhu Li and I will get started on creating it right away. Color scheme?"

"I'm thinking this half should be blue," Asami said, pointing at the picture. "this half red, and we blend it together in the middle which will make it purple."

"Done and done, Miss Sato!" Varrick said and took the paper. "Now, second question, have Korra had your first time yet?"

"Varrick!" Asami said, face turned completely red.

"What, we're both adults here! And this is crucial to your first anniversary experience." Varrick said. "Have you?"

"Well...no." Asami said. "We've been waiting..."

"Then wait no longer! The time has come, Asami, and it is the best way to bring your day to a close!" Varrick said.

"I think I'll decide that for myself." Asami said. "Go work on the necklace, I'll try to finish these blueprints."

"You got it, Asami." Varrick said.

He left her office and Asami sighed, glaring down at the blueprints. She prayed it didn't take all night.

 _ **~To be continued...~**_

 **Let us all blame my mother for the reason this is two days late. She took my phone so I couldn't write at all. So, instead of being even later, I figured I'd go ahead and publish what I have and split it into a two-shot.**

 **Also, we can blame Life Is Strange because I just bought it and I'm IN LOVE!**

 **Thanks for reading and patience!**


End file.
